


It is coming around

by chigusa_senrou



Series: One can only be blind for so long [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Guilt, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Thor, Regret, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chigusa_senrou/pseuds/chigusa_senrou
Summary: Thor had not thought much when he had held Tony Stark by the neck. But after the things that have happened, the things that have happened to Stark, he realises exactly what he  had done.The one thing that he realises first is that not one member of Rogers team is ashamed of their actions.





	

“Tony….”

Tony stepped back as soon as he saw Rogers and Barnes coming towards him.

 

Tony immediately raised his right hand which had the watch gauntlet.

 

Pepper’s eyes had turned orange. Bruce’s had a tinge of green while Thor was looking thoroughly disgusted. Vision was glaring at them. Rhodey looked upset.

 

“Woah…..Rogers stay where you are on the door. When you signed the new accords you signed an agreement too that you and Barnes will never come near me. No matter what. Why the hell are you coming  near me? I know you signed the agreement that my lawyer took with him to wakanda. ”

 

Tony’s face was blank.

_Steve and Bucky had signed an agreement that no matter what they will never go anywhere near Tony Stark. Both were reluctant to sign it at first but Tony’s lawyer had scoffed. He had called them out on their bullshit._

_“Sign the damn papers. My friend was left in that Hydra base by both of you. Be thankful I am not putting your asses in prison. Tchalla will not be able to save you this time. Unlike you both, I have actual work. Sign the papers. Don’t waste my time.”_

 

Steve looked distressed. Bucky closed his eyes.

 

Clint, Natasha, Sam, Scott and Wanda were just looking.

“Tony…we are…….”

 

Before Steve could finish Thor went to him and  lifted him up by the neck. The same way he had lifted Tony. Thor had had enough.

 

After learning everything Thor was disgusted with all of Rogers team mates. But most of all he was disgusted with himself.

 

“You have the audacity to try and talk to him when you left him to die in that place called Siberia? Lied to him for years, then again lied to his face. Now you are upset he doesn’t want you and his parents killer anywhere near him?”

“Thor…. Thor..”

Steve struggled against Thor’s hold.

Clint, Natasha, wanda, sam and scott started shouting at Thor.

Steve couldn’t breathe.  Bucky was not sure whether he could even go against a god.

 

Thor still had a strong hold on Steve’s neck. He saw Tony, Lady Virginia, Vision and Bruce.  He flinched when he saw Tony’s expression.

Tony was looking at all of Rogers team mates and Maria hill.

Vision had a hand on Tony’s shoulder while lady Pepper was glaring at Steve’s team.  Rhodes looked distressed as he saw Tony’s state.

 

Bruce Banner was avoiding looking at Tony and Thor. He was fidgeting.

Bruce figured it out. He had got to know Thor a little when they were on Asgard. He wanted to run away from the room when he saw Tony looking at all of Rogers team mates.

He understood. He felt lower than dirt. Tony had glanced in his direction too.  He could very well make out what was going on in Tony’s mind. 

 

Thor started laughing and released Steve. Steve fell down with a thud and breathed deeply. He remained on the ground trying to get his breathing back to normal.  

He looked at Thor as if Thor had betrayed him.

 

 Rogers team mates, Natasha and Maria Hill flinched.

 

Thor was not stopping. He was laughing like a maniac.

 

Tony was still glaring at them.

 

Wanda couldn’t do anything since Thor was wearing the bracelet too.

 

Thor didn’t even realise as tears slipped from his eyes.

“Lady Virginia was right. …………………you all are monsters. I am a monster. When I was choking Stark you all were just standing …………….. doing nothing. Saying…………….nothing. ”

Whole of Rogers team and Maria Hill turned pale when they heard Thor. Bruce and Rhodes shook their heads. They too had not spoken when Thor had assaulted Tony.

Fury shook his head in despair. He had seen the footage courtesy Virginia Potts after she had fired Maria Hill. 

 

Steve started shaking as he realized what Thor was talking about.

Bucky noticed Steve’s state and flinched.  Whatever Thor had just said had shaken his lover more than Thor holding him up. He noticed that all the people in the room were avoiding looking at Tony Stark.

 

Thor glared at Barton, “it is going around.”

Thor looked scary with tears still shining on his face. His voice was like thunder.

Clint took a step back and flinched when he saw Tony glaring at all of them. Yeah, he remembers what he had said when Thor had assaulted Tony. He remembers very well what he said on the raft too. Virginia Potts had ripped him a new one for that. He is scared of her. He has never been truly scared of women. Minus his wife. He wasn't scared of Natasha.

 

But Virginia Potts .........................he was truly scared of her. He never wanted to cross her.

 

Thor moved towards Clint and Clint for the first time feared for his life.

“Thor…………calm down….”

Thor sneered and pointed the hammer at Clint, “you deserved what Loki did to you. That was your coming around.”

Clint lost his balance and fell down. He didn’t even realise as Natasha wrapped a hand around him.

 

Everyone in the room except the people standing with Tony flinched.

Steve closed his eyes. Bucky had no idea who was Loki or what he had done to Barton.

 

Thor looked at Natasha with disgust in his eyes, “you are one of the most horrible women I’ve ever had the displeasure of knowing. You stab people in the back. You had a lot of nerve to hide his parents murder then stab him in the back. You should be ashamed of yourself. Why side with Anthony? You should've been on Rogers side from the beginning. You are someone nobody will ever trust. ”

Clint didn’t even notice that natasha started shaking too. He just kept on thinking  what Thor had just said.

 

Thor glanced at Wanda and sneered, “I don’t know whether my brother is being controlled by Thanos or not but I hope  he will choose you as his target. You are nothing in front of him. His magic is the greatest in the nine realms. I hope he plays with your mind. I will gladly see it happen. I will throw a feast for Loki if he does that. If he is involved with Thanos of his own free will I will defeat him. But if he chooses you as his target I’ll gladly pat his back then defeat him. You will then learn what it means when someone plays with your head. Just like you played with Anthony Stark’s head.”

 

Wanda started shivering. Sam, Scott and Maria looked ready to flee from the room.

Bucky glared daggers at wanda. What the hell had that Hydra agent done to Stark's mind?

 

Everyone in the room except the people who were standing with Tony looked ready to run from the room.

 

Thor was never this frightening.

 

But he was, that was the truth. It just wasn't directed at them.

 

Fury glared at team Rogers with disgust. He was not sorry to see Clint and Natasha’s state. They deserved it after spouting all kinds of rubbish about Tony. They all did.

 

Steve was shaking so badly  that even Bucky holding him couldn’t stop the tremors going through him.

Thor turned to Steve and Bucky. There was only hate and anger in his eyes.

“I am horrified by what I did. But you two…………….. you still don’t regret your actions. What do you even want to talk to him about now Rogers? Wasn’t your vile letter enough? I read your  letter. It was not an apology. You could’ve saved yourself the trouble and just written I am right Stark, you are wrong. I am not sorry at all that you are an orphan. I don’t care about your pain. I am always right. You wrote we all need family when the man had just seen his parents die in front of him. His mother being choked to death. Seen his father’s bruised head..”

Steve closed his eyes while Bucky had no idea what Thor was talking about. What the hell had Steve written to Tony Stark? Not an apology by the way Thor was talking.

Thor approached them and both Steve and Bucky moved back in fear.

 

Thor smirked. It was a cruel smirk.

“I am not you Rogers. I don’t attack people who are unable to defend themselves.”

Blood drained from Steve’s face. Bucky clenched his hands. The flesh one drew out blood.  They knew Thor had seen what they both had done to Tony in the bunker. What Steve had done with Howard Stark’s shield.

 

Bucky felt eyes on him and looked up to see Thor glaring at him.

 

Bucky closed his eyes.

 

“Be grateful that Anthony Stark has a heart Barnes. I killed the creature that killed my mother. Malekith is dead. You are not brainwashed now, then why are you not honouring his wishes? He doesn’t want either of you anywhere near him.”

Bucky paled as he realized what Thor was saying.

But Thor was not finished. He gave Steve and Bucky look of such loathing that they both wanted to run away from the room.

 

“If you or Rogers ever go near him….......you will regret it. Forget the piece of paper. I will do it myself. You both think you have some serum so you are great. I will find a way to remove that serum from both of you. We’ll see then how you fare. Magic and science are same where I am from. I just have to go and see Loki and my mother’s journals. I will find a way to remove both of your so called strengths.”

He glanced at the others in the room too who looked ready to bolt, “same goes for you all. You hurt Stark I will see to it you will regret that poor decision for the rest of your miserable lives. You’ve never been his friends or team mates or decent human beings. You all are vile. Even I am like that.”

 

With that Thor went away. He couldn’t even muster the courage to look Tony Stark in the eye. He kept on remembering Lady Virginia’s words.

 

Steve had gone into shock while Bucky was shivering.

 

Thor missed the surprised look on Tony’s face. Tony never thought Thor would do something for him. Pepper was just smiling sadly while wiping her eyes. Bruce apologized to Tony again. Fury patted Tony while Vision looked impressed. What Thor did was absolutely correct. One by one they all left the room.

Wanda, Scott, Sam and Maria hill  had fled the room in fear.

Wanda kept on remembering Thor’s words. That he would  be glad if Loki destroyed her mind. That Loki was a god of magic and mischief. The  greatest user of magic in the nine realms after Thor’s mother.  

Clint and Natasha were still in shock.

 

Steve and Bucky were crying  their eyes out.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU of my one shot Virginia Pepper Potts of Not Broken series. Pepper confronts Thor. Thor feels very guilty for the way he had treated Tony in Age of Ultron. He feels as if he has failed his mother. He regrets his actions. 
> 
> When he learns what happened at the airport and in Siberia, he is even more horrified. He understands how it feels when one sees their mother die in front of them. Tony had to watch his mother and father die.
> 
> He gets angry that Rogers and Barnes have the audacity to still try and talk to Tony when he explicitly told them to fuck off. 
> 
> He sees that his actions were wrong. He had no right to do that to Tony.
> 
> He could’ve shouted, called Tony names. But physical assault is wrong. 
> 
> Bracelet is something that doesn’t allow wanda to get inside people’s heads. It doesn’t hurt her but she cant use her powers on the person who is wearing it. It's like talking to a brick wall. She can use her powers but nothing will happen. 
> 
> It’s a spoiler for my series Not broken. 
> 
> Tony had not apologized to anyone. It was Fury who took the new accords to them. He did not use that phone and Pepper had burned that letter with her powers after making sure Thor, Bruce and Fury had read it.


End file.
